


Welcome to the World

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [43]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, past annie/alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Alex welcomes his new daughter to the world
Series: Amends [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Welcome to the World

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom

Welcome to the World

He stood at the viewing room staring down at his new daughter. “Welcome to the world, Kathrine Anne Summers,” He said staring down at her. She only had a light dusting of hair but it looked like she took after her mother instead of him. He was glad that Annie had given her his last name even though it did fill him with a bit of dread of her inheriting the family curse.

“Which one is yours,” A elderly woman asked as she came up beside him. “The orange fuzzy one over there is my new grand child.” She pointed to a small baby that almost looked like a Sesami Street Muppet come to life. “Third grand child and each one looks different but I don’t care I love them all the same.”

“The little girl three rows down and five to the left from your grand child,” He said glad that the hospital Annie had picked to give birth in specialized in mutant births with trained staff who were screened to make sure they could handle the occasional oddity of mutant off spring.

“So is it you or your wife that’s the mutant,” She asked. “Or girlfriend cause I don’t see the ring.” He noticed that was what she seemed to disapprove of. “Or are you both human and just had that prenatal testing.” She looked irritated. “My daughter’s sharing a room with one of hose who started crying when she saw my grand child about how she didn’t want a freak like that; I wanted to go beat her over the head with my purse but I’m too good a Christian to do that.”

“I’m the mutant most of my family is,” He said as an explanation. “And Annie isn’t my wife but my ex it is a complicated situation but the important thing is I’m gong to be there for my daughter and she’s got a wonderful extended family.” Again he got a whiff of disappointment that he wasn’t married but other than that she seemed fine with him.

“Wait a minute I’ve seen you before your one of those X-men aren’t you the ones who run that school for mutants?” He nodded reluctantly. “Good then maybe you can help me I heard you have a highschool but do you have a primary school?” She asked.

“There are some younger students there the ones with visible or active mutations from a young age,” he said trying to remember. “If you have an email address or phone number I can have someone contact you to give you the information.”

“Oh that would be a great deal of help my youngest grand child is about to start school and she has these green tentacles where her hair should be so we were a bit worried about putting her in public school.” He took the old woman’s phone number down and was glad when she hurried away to inform her daughter about meeting him. He wasn’t really in the mood to answer questions about the school.

He turned back to the window and smiled at his daughter. “Daddy’s work may be a pain but I promise it will never come before you.” He turned and left even though he didn’t want to it was about time for them to start admitting guest to Annie’s room and he wanted to be there when they brought Kathrine back so he could hold her.

The End


End file.
